revelations and after
by merlinfantodeath
Summary: Arthur knows about the secret and how they deal with it


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Fear and delight **

Arthur and Merlin were out in the forest as usual as there was a lull in the activities in the palace and the prince was bored. Merlin did not like hunting very much, but accepted it as a necessity as that was the relaxation the prince preferred the most.

That day was quite warm and hence they had sat for some time under the tree. Suddenly they were surrounded by a group of 30 robbers. There was no way that Arthur could fight them all and there was no way that Merlin could magic them away , so they stood up in the middle of the circle, both wondering what to do.

Suddenly Arthur said," Merlin do something"

"What?"

"Well whatever you do when I faint or fall. You know so that the danger is gone." Arthur yelled.

Merlin still did not respond so Arthur said" Merlin I am closing my eyes because there is no way that I can fall down here, ok. I don't know what you are doing, but if you want us to be alive do something now? So saying Arthur closed his eyes.

Seeing Arthur eyes closed Merlin cast a spell, his eyes become gold and the bandits all fell down. Arthur opened his eyes and said "let's go back"

Merlin hung behind Arthur trying to hide from him, but there was no response from Arthur. He just did not say anything. He kept on cantering towards Camelot and Merlin could do nothing but follow him with tears streaming from his eyes.

When they reached the castle, Arthur threw the reigns of his and Merlin's horses to the stable boy and said "come"

When they entered Arthurs room, Merlin just went to the corner and sat down, eyes still wet with tears. He did not know what Arthur would do; he just could not read his face. So he waited and prayed.

Arthur saw the look in Merlin's eyes and was a bit sorry; after all he had forced a confession from the warlock. Still he asked Merlin what he thought by keeping the matter secret

Merlin saw that Arthur did not look furious and he was still in the room and the guards were not yet called; so he was a bit happy, at least Arthur was waiting for some explanation. Merlin tried to give the explanation but Arthur just said "don't bother, I know quite a lot . I know that you have helped me a lot and saved my life many times and I also know that you will not harm me"

"So aren't you going to punish me? "Asked Merlin, still from where he was sitting on the ground.

"Oh yes," Arthur said with a small smile, but I will do it my way. So saying Arthur gave a hand to Merlin who was still sitting on the floor. When he had pulled the younger boy up, he pulled him flush against him and started kissing him with a slow tantalizing kiss.

Merlin was shocked. He never thought that Arthur would want him that way. In fact he always had thought that Arthur was straight. He had never seen him with any males since he had come to work for him. He was so surprised by the kiss that he did not respond at all, he just stood there like a statue.

Arthur saw that there was no response at all to the kiss and when he looked into the blue eyes he saw only shock and surprise, so he said Merlin, and Merlin soon bent a little forward and started to kiss him slowly.

This was a response which Arthur was not expecting and suddenly he realized that maybe Merlin thought this was the punishment for the secret that he kept. Arthur realized that Merlin was not really interested, but he has to accommodate the demands of the prince if he had to live.

The shock of this realization left a taste of disgust in the prince and he felt very shaken. Never before had he to force anyone to come to him and this type of blackmail was something that he hated with all his soul. He could not even imagine what Merlin must be going through to submit like that to him

Suddenly with great violence, Arthur pushed Merlin out of his arms and yelled to him " Get out of here" Merlin was surprised . What could be the matter, it had looked like Arthur had wanted him earlier and now he was rejecting him. "Arthur, "he said tentatively."

"Get out from here now "Arthur yelled I just don't want to see you here"

Suddenly Merlin realized that Arthur must have remembered that he was a sorcerer and that he wanted him to leave the kingdom as soon as possible.

"Sire, I am very sorry, I will be gone in two hours "Merlin said while sobbing afresh. He ran out of the prince's room and went to his room to pack.

Arthur put his head in his hands and sat on the bed. What was he thinking? He had loved Merlin for so long. Never did he dare to tell him the truth as he knew that Merlin did not feel the same way, it was torche to be in the same room with Merlin, and it was tocher to be apart from him even a few hours.

That Merlin had saved his life many times over, he had no doubt. That he loved Merlin, he had no doubt. But he hated the fact that today he almost forced Merlin to come to him and that would have destroyed his love forever.

As he was replaying the last few minutes in his head, he realized that Merlin had said that he would be gone in two hours. What had he meant by that? Did it mean that he was leaving Camelot? After all Arthur had yelled at him to leave, did he misunderstand?

Arthur raced to the chambers where Merlin stayed and was glad to see that Gaius was not present in the down room. He ran up the stairs and was glad to see that Merlin was still there and he was packing.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked. Hearing the voice of Arthur when it was least expected , Merlin jumped in fright and suddenly slid to the ground and began to sob bitterly. Between his sobs he said . " you told me to leave, so I am leaving "

"Arthur pulled the sobbing boy into his arms and caught him tight. He rolled his hands up and down Merlin's back and tried to calm him. After some time Merlin managed to control his sobs and he shakily looked in the blue eyes of Arthur expecting to see hate or disgust. Instead he saw love and calmness in those eyes.

He gave a long look and Arthur said "I told you to leave the room as I would not be able to control myself not to leave Camelot. Seeing the warlock looking very exhausted, Arthur lifted him up and gently placed him on the bed and he sat on the chair at the side. "What are you doing?" Merlin asked in a low voice. "Putting you to sleep "came the reply

"But"

'No talking now, you are already very tired, tomorrow we can talk. O.k. I will not harm you "So saying Arthur held Merlin's hand with one hand and with the other he placed on Merlin's hair. Merlin looked into Arthurs eyes and when that Arthur was telling the truth he slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

When Merlin was fast asleep, Arthur went back to his own room and quietly went to sleep. The next morning a very subdued Merlin came to wake Arthur up and when Merlin tried to apologize for whatever he thought was wrong, Arthur told him " this is not the time for anything, let's go for a ride"

Merlin's heart was churning at the thought of being alone with Arthur in the forest. What if Arthur did not keep his promise and hurt him. Yet he decided that was a chance he had to take.

They both rode in silence to the forest and then they reached the lake when Arthur decided to stop.

Both of them were in their own world, neither was prepared to break the silence, as they were scared as to what the ramifications of that may be. Arthur sat beneath one tree while Merlin sat a little apart. No one knew how to open the topic. Suddenly Arthur said "I'm sorry"

Merlin, who was looking at the ground all the while, jerked his head and said with at shock "why?"

"Because I kissed you yesterday, I did not mean that to be your punishment, I was wrong to force you to do something like that" Arthur said in a very low voice, Merlin looked at him blankly." But, I thought you wanted it." Merlin said in a broken voice.

Look Merlin, I don't want you to feel obliged to accommodate me because I know you're secret. That would mean I am blackmailing you and I am not going to be a black mailer."

"ok," Merlin replied softly , and then he got up and walked close to Arthur, and sat down next o him. Arthur looked down.

Merlin lifted his chin, and looked very deeply in his eyes, "Arthur he said, I also want the same thing. Yesterday when you kissed me, I could not respond because I was surprised that you were kissing me. "

"Really" was all Arthur could say before drawing his lover into a passionate kiss.


End file.
